fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Club
Secret Club is episode 26b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy and Chum Chum decide to start their own Super Awesome Club, but no one shows up, as they joined a Secret Club instead. The location is unknown, so the boys go on a wild fun-house like adventure while trying to find the location of the club.September 2015 updated episode Transcript For a full transcript of '''Secret Club', click here.'' Plot The episode begins as Fanboy and Chum Chum put on a concert at a curb for everyone, inviting them to be in their "Super Awesome Club". However when it's over, everyone has disappeared instead of joining them onstage. Fanboy thinks they shouldn't have hired a bouncer, which is Lemuel, who tells them they're still getting charged. Fanboy wonders why no one wants to join their Super Awesome Club, which causes Retchy to come by and say they're already in a club. Right when Fanboy says he never heard of it, Retchy adds that it's a "Secret Club". Fanboy wants Retchy to let them join the Secret Club becuase he and Chum Chum love all things secret, like secret handshakes, secret doors, secret codes and even secret inside jokes. Retchy says that the first rule of the Secret Club is not to talk about it. Fanboy snaps out by giving him a persuade that if he tells them the location, he and Chum Chum show him their secret identities, which results in them taking off their masks and blinding Retchy. But just as he was about to say the location, a plunger hits him in the mouth, resulting in him saying "Fibindebeh". It turns out it was Chuggy, who must be in on the Secret Club. Chuggy runs all over town, and F&C chase after him. When they come to a stop at a dead end in an alleyway, they see nothing but a conspicuous bookshelf. Chum Chum cranks the book on the shelf, causing a trapdoor below him and Fanboy to open. They fall through the trapdoor and wind up in a cave with Chuggy running behind him. Both boys see that they're in front of Boog's feet, turning out that there are two Boogs, each in front of a door -- one leading to the Secret Club. Fanboy's objective is to determine which Boog is telling the truth and which one is lying. This is wrong though, as both Boogs were lying, and they just bop. To prove it, they bop F&C several times and, from their perspective, both Boogs and the doors mold into one. F&C then go through the door and get out, only to find two more Boogs. F&C wind up in a room where everything is upside down and find Kyle. Fanboy thinks the way to the Secret Club is crazy and they even have an upside-down room. Kyle says they don't and they're just on the ceiling, and the room turns right-side up as F&C fall to the floor. Kyle welcomes them to his parlor and offers them tea and crumpets. Fanboy, thinking of a way out, uses a movie he saw as help and he and Chum Chum eat the crumpets and drink the tea, hoping they would shrink to fit through the "tiny door". Kyle says there's nothing to make them shrink, just a secret password (which is actually "password"). Fanboy disagrees, then he and Chum Chum proceed to eat things in the parlor, wondering what makes them shrink. Kyle tries to stop them, but Fanboy refuses to listen and he and Chum Chum proceed to eat everything. Just as Kyle opens the door out, he finally stops F&C by levitating them out the door. Believing that he and Fanboy fit through the door now, Chum Chum tells Kyle to have fun in his "upside-down room". Kyle begins to pester about the boys when suddenly he falls upward and lands on the ceiling. The boys continue their journey through a golden cave, thinking the way to the Secret Club is crazy, and walk under a laser set by a giant Mechatech. Chum Chum wonders if there is a secret password like "macaroni", but this triggers the Mechatech to detect them as intruders and chases them through the cave. At the end of the cave stands a secret door. F&C grab hold of the door and use all their might to try and open it. They finally open the door and dash through, revealing that they winded up in the Fanlair. Not long after that, the boys are welcomed by Agent Johnson, along with everyone who saw the concert earlier. Fanboy and Chum Chum jump on the table and accuse everyone of starting the Secret Club and not inviting them, and it's in their own Fanlair. Benjamin says it is F&C's Secret Club -- their Super Awesome Club of course, and Fanboy wonders why no one told them. Retchy once again states it's the first rule: don't talk about the club. A plunger hits his mouth making him say "Fibindebeh" again, proving it's also a rule on the inside. Fanboy is surprised that they started a club so secret, even he and Chum Chum didn't know about it along. The episode ends with everyone cheering "Secret Club!" but Chuggy throws plungers on their mouthes, making them say "Fibindebeh". Songs *''Super Awesome Club'' Gallery Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Chuggy throwing plungers on someone's mouth when they mention the Secret Club, followed by them saying "Fibindebeh". **F&C eating things in Kyle's parlor. **F&C calling Kyle's parlor an "upside-down room". *This is the first time Fanboy and Chum Chum were seen without their masks on, although their faces were hidden when that happened. *It's revealed that Kyle's self portrait of himself is a family heirloom. *This is Lemuel's first speaking role. *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum ignore Kyle and refuse to let him speak. *During some parts of the episode, most noticeably during the edible parlor scene, Fanboy's voice is auto-tuned. *This is the last episode in production order. Continuity *Second episode to use the word "Secret" in the title. ("Secret Shopper") *Third episode to limit Kyle to only one scene ("Fangboy", "Prank Master"). *Eleventh time Fanboy and Chum Chum are completly oblivious to the real thing. ("Wizboy", "Digital Pet Cemetery", "Monster in the Mist", "Secret Shopper", "Stan Arctica", "The Great Bicycle Mystery", "I'm Man-Arctica!", "Frosty Mart Dream Vacation", "HypnotOZed", "Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X") *Fanboy and Chum Chum use the same guitars from "Crib Notes" and even begin their song by jumping off speakers. *Second time Fanboy is a vampire. ("Fangboy") *For a brief moment in the song, Chum Chum is wearing his disguise as Chumbelina Jolie from "Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X". *Fourth time Boog appears without Lenny. ("Fangboy", "HypnotOZed", "Freezy Freaks") *This is the thirty-third time the title of the episode is said. *Second time Fanboy falsley tells someone they're lying. ("Dental Illness") *Second episode that Retchy is referred to as a "dirty kid". ("Field Trip of Horrors") Goofs *When Fanboy and Chum Chum are running from the giant Mechatech's fist, we don't see anything on the wall in front of them, but when they slam into the wall, a door appears out of nowhere. *Kyle's attitude toward F&C is incredibly out of character in this episode, as in "Sigmund the Sorcerer" he admitted they're his friends and gets mad at them less. It's possible this occurred before "Sigmund the Sorcerer", or he just didn't want them to do the wrong thing. *When everyone says "Fibindebeh" at the end, Hank's voice can be heard, but he is not here. *Near the end of Super Awesome Club, Fanboy and Chum Chum slide up to each other back to back on the word "don't". Fanboy is singing this word, but if you look closely, you can see Chum Chum mouthing it. *After Kyle says "Welcome" if you look closley you can see his braces pass through his upper lip. *When the camera shows Fanboy and Chum Chum from behind when they find the Secret Club, Fanboy appears to be smiling when he should be angry. *It is impossible to eat furniture items in real life; Fanboy and Chum Chum would've choked and got sick when they ate everything in Kyle's parlor. *Fanboy and Chum Chum's positions constantly switch back and fourth during the song. Allusions *'Alice in Wonderland' - Fanboy and Chum Chum trying to find out what edible thing shrinks them in Kyle's parlor is a reference to Alice drinking the bottle in the hall, which makes her shrink. *'Cyberchase' - The choice of which door leads the boys out is similar to the door game Pure Chance in the episode "R-Fair City". *'Back at the Barnyard '- This episode may be similar to the episode "Club Otis". * Peppa Pig - This episode has the same name as an episode of this British TV show. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum